


Work of Art

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, slight body worship-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://hidekanesupportgroup.tumblr.com/post/102079187134/challenge-kanekis-back-chat-decided-that">this</a>~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://hidekanesupportgroup.tumblr.com/post/102079187134/challenge-kanekis-back-chat-decided-that)~

Groggily, he opens his eyes and yawns, curling around Kaneki momentarily, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck. Kissing the top of Kaneki’s head, he moves away to sit up and look down at him, contentment making him smile, and he reaches to run a hand through white hair.

Kaneki shifts, letting out a small sound as he buries his head into the pillow, and his own smile widens. Continuing to run his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, he rests his head on his other hand. He feels a bit hungry, but Kaneki looks so soft and cute and why would he want to get out of his warm bed with his boyfriend in it?

An arm gets thrown around his waist as Kaneki shifts again, lying on his front, legs tangling with his under the sheets. It feels like his face is going to split in half with how large he’s smiling.

Absently, he trails his hand down Kaneki’s spine, making another small sound come out and moving his shoulders.

He breathes out an _oh_ , eyes drawn to Kaneki’s back. Sure, he’s noted how muscled Kaneki is before, in a partly impressed and partly sad way ―because Kaneki shouldn’t’ve of had to fight, or to wake up screaming from nightmares frequently―

Shaking his head, he leans down to press a kiss into his boyfriend’s hair, and he just breathes in, focusing on how warm and _alive_ Kaneki is. “Love you,” he mumbles into light hair, and the words aren’t big enough to actually say anything close to what he feels, so he softly kisses the back of Kaneki’s neck while his hand traces patterns onto Kaneki’s back.

Kaneki twitches under him, and he’s fascinated as he feels muscles bunch under his hand. Swallowing, he moves about carefully until he’s straddling Kaneki’s waist, his hands on either side of Kaneki’s head. And. Well.

He could be sad over many things, or he could focus on his boyfriend’s beautiful back. Because he’ll always love all of Kaneki, even the sad things. Sighing, he he flexes his hand before lightly touching Kaneki’s left shoulderblade, taking in the firm and soft skin as his hand makes his way down to Kaneki’s waist.

The back twists under him, and he puts his hands on either side to stop it moving, dancing his fingers up Kaneki’s sides. How creepy would Kaneki find it if he wanted to get pictures of his back? Sure, he could look and touch it whenever he wants, but he feels there should be pictures. Maybe class his back as a work of art.

“W-What are you doing?” He jolts, looking up and into one of Kaneki’s eyes. He shrugs, his hands going to draw patterns on top of where Kaneki’s kagune comes out.

“Nothing~” He hums, leaning down to kiss a shoulderblade, nuzzling into it. Kaneki moans in surprise as his fingers press into the ridges of his spine, and he peppers more kisses along Kaneki’s upper back as his boyfriend wriggles under him.

“Hi _de_ ,” he sounds a bit embarrassed, so he stops, lying down on Kaneki. He rests his head near the other’s, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, crossing his arms on Kaneki’s back.

“You know I love you, right?”

Kaneki hides his face in the pillow, “yes, I know,” he sounds muffled and even more embarrassed, and he has _such_ a cute boyfriend!

“All of you. I love _all_ of you,” he says seriously, and he’s not quite sure he’s going with this, but it’s always good to tell Kaneki he loves him, so.

“ _Hide_ ,” and now the tip of his boyfriend’s ears are red!

Kissing the red ear, he shifts on top of Kaneki so his face is closer to the other’s. “Even the parts of you that you don’t want me to see,” he says quietly into Kaneki’s cheek.

Kaneki stiffens, and his heart jumps a beat. He kisses the other’s face, feeling as Kaneki relaxes gradually. Shifting until he’s next to his boyfriend on the bed, he hugs him close, and arms encircle his waist. Kaneki hides in his neck, and he moves a hand so he can comb through his boyfriend’s hair soothingly.

“It’s true,” he whispers.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Hide gave me feelings. Why. 
> 
> This became more serious than I planned because of those feelings... 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
